This invention relates in general to a device for measuring angles and, more particularly, to a miter gauge device.
It is important to modern machinists and woodworkers that they be able to precisely shape a work piece. Often shaping the work piece involves cutting mitered angles. Several tools have been developed to help cut mitered angles.
A miter gauge is one tool designed to help cut mitered angles. A conventional miter gauge has a miter bar and a fence assembly. The miter bar is designed to ride in a linear slot machined into a surface of a table. The linear slot is a straight line to which other components are relative. On a table saw, the slot is parallel to the saw blade.
The fence is pivotally attached to the miter bar. The fence is rotatable relative to the miter bar on the plane of the surface of the table. A protractor scale is conventionally indicated on the fence assembly to allow a user to measure the angle of the fence assembly relative to the miter bar. The position where the miter bar is perpendicular to the fence is customarily labeled zero degrees. Typically, a locking mechanism allows the fence to be secured relative to the miter bar.
The angle of the fence relative to the miter bar is set by visually matching a position marker on the fence assembly with a mark on the protractor scale. Conventionally, this step relies on the user""s ability to match the marks and the calibration of the position marker.
Some miter gauges also have built-in stops at commonly used angles. These stops help a user more accurately and quickly set the angle of the fence relative to the miter bar. However, these stops are subject to wear, becoming less accurate.
Other miter gauges have interlocking teeth that allow the user to select a multitude of angles. In order to make the teeth of a size adequate to operate well, these teeth are often spaced apart, allowing the user to select angles at increments of about 2 to 3 degrees.
According to principles of the present invention, in one embodiment, an angle sensor has a miter bar, a fence, a rotary sensor, a display, and a processing system. The miter bar has a longitudinal axis. The primary fence is pivotally disposed on the miter bar and has a face that defines a plane. The rotary sensor outputs a signal indicative of the angle between the longitudinal axis of the miter bar and the plane of the face. The processing system interprets the signal and activates the display to numerically exhibit the angle. The display provides a visual indication of the angle.
According to further principles of the present invention, the angle gauge may additionally have a head plate, an auxiliary fence, means for detachably affixing the miter bar to a saw blade, and a power source.